Naptime
by Lovemeinsane
Summary: Sidestory to The Love of a Son.. Fenrir is tired! Who's gonna help put him to bed? The FrostIron family!


Naptime

All was peaceful in the Laufeyson/Stark home. Damon was in his room, Tony was down in his workshop, Loki was out, and Christa sat in the living room. All that was missing was the dark haired ball of enery known as Fenrir.  
"Thank you Onii-chan! " said ball of energy zoomed out of the elevator, followed by a boy about as old as Damon. Justin was a werewolf, and due to Fenrir's true wolf nature, the two hit it off immediately after meeting during one of Damon's "study groups". After being thoroughly investigated by Iron Man and Loki, he could take Fenrir out every now and then. They had even taken up the nicknames of Onii-chan (Justin) and Otouto-chan (Fenrir) (Justin was a very big anime/Japanese culture fan). That day, Justin had taken him out for ice cream. "No problem Otouto. Be good, alright?" He kneeled down and they hugged, Fenrir nodding. "I will!" The four year old hesitantly let him go, waving as Justin got back on the elevator. "Byyyyyeee!" He giggled, then began playing by himself.

Fenrir's room was large and filled with any toy he could have wanted to keep him entertained. Tony and Loki loved their son and wanted him to have anything he could dream of. This created a spoiled brat that got everything he wanted. The only one even close to his bratiness was Christa, who usually bit off more than she could chew. But right now, the puppy in a boy's body was stacking up his blocks. He was giggling happily, until he yawned. The boy rubbed his eyes slowly, nose twitching a bit. "Sweepy.. Mommy.." Fenrir picked up his baby wolf plush, and set out into the hallway.

Stark Tower was huge, to put it lightly. Even when Fenrir was a clumsy teenager, he got lost. Now that he was a tiny boy, he was even more confused on direction. So it wasn't a surprise when he ended up where he started. He wasn't any closer to finded his mother, who had music blaring in his ears down in his workshop. Fenrir was tired, and he wasn't happy. His bottom lip began to tremble and he did the only thing he could think to do. Cry. A lot.

The screaming soon reached Damon in his room. The teen was trying to write a paper for class, but all work ceased when the crying began. He thought about going out there to see what was wrong until he remembered that Christa was in the living room. With a mischievous smirk, he sat back in this chair. He wasn't called 'Mischief Stark' for nothing.

Christa had actually had a good day. She wasn't grounded, she had a boyfriend, and there had been no recent fights with Loki. She thought nothing could get her out of her good mood. Until Fenrir walked in, screaming and sobbing. "...What the hell Fen."  
"I'm all awone and I can't find anyone to pway wif me!" The little boy wailed. Christa wasn't the best with kids. "Well go play by yourself!" Before she could stop it, a plush wolf hit her in the face. Fenrir was screeching now, and stomping his foot. "Oh my god Fen! Where's my duct tape!" Christa sighed, rubbing the bridge of he nose. "Fine, why don't I get you some ice cream?"  
"Don't want it!" Tony had gone upstairs for some water, and he watched their interaction, unbeknownst to the two in the living room. "Then what is it?!" The tiny held his arms up, desperately tired now. Tony saw this as the perfect opportunity to stride in, sweeping him up. Almost immediately the loud cries died down. Fenrir snuggled into his chest, mumbling softly. "M-mommy..."  
"Yes honey, it's me. You look tired." Nodding, the boy rubbed his eyes while tracing the soft light of his arc reactor. "Sweepy. Wanna nap wif mommy.."  
"Alright, we'll go lie down. I was in my workshop, why didn't you come get me?" He rocked his son gently. Fenrir's eyes were already starting to droop. "I tried to find you! But I couldn't find you.. And Chwista wouldn't hold me!" Now it was the demoness' turn to be under the spotlight. Tony gave her a glare. "What? I'm not picking up a screaming kid!"

"How hard is it to entire your brother? Damon's locked in his room doing work, he can't concentrate with this noise!"  
"Why doesn't he come out here and stop it then?!" As if on cue, said teenager stepped out of his room. He quickly walked over to his mother, scooping up the baby boy. "Don't worry mom, I'll put him to sleep." He smiled brightly and Tony gladly gave him up. "See, he's taking time to put his brother to sleep. You could learn a thing or two.." Christa rolled her eyes and walked away. "Tch, whatever.." Tony sighed, walking back downstairs. Fenrir smiled up at his brother, clinging to him. "Damon.."  
"Hey Fen, ready for a nap?" Fenrir nodded, cuddling him. "Alright, let's go.." The now big brother dutifully carried him to his room, lying him down. He laid his brother down, tucking him in. Staying close, Damon sat on the floor, letting Fenrir hug his hand. Soon, he began to sing their lullaby slowly and softly. The dark haired boy fell asleep quickly, and the bigger brunette wasn't immune to the lullaby either. The toy brothers slept peacefully, enjoying a successful naptime.

/Flashback/  
A few days after Damon was taken home from the hospital, Loki and Tony were hoping for a good nights sleep. Baby Damon was in his expensive crib, and all the lights were out except a small nightlight. Said baby started to whine, about to start crying. Slowly, teenaged Fenrir peeked his head into the room. He smiled and walked in, leaning over the crib. "Hey there little one. ." The baby blinked and stared blankly, only able to see an outline of the older boy. Fenrir sat down, snaking his hand through the crib railing, just enough so Damon can wrap a tiny hand around his finger. Softly, so only they could hear, he sang a lullaby. Damon blinked, his eyes drooping. He fell asleep soon after and Fenrir wasn't far behind. Tony still has the picture on his phone.

/End/

### ########  
A/N Hey guys! Since I finished The Love of a Son, I decided to write some side stories. In our RP, Fenrir's body fluctuates from teen to child sometimes. So I thought I'd write about baby Fen. Hope you like! Enjoy!  
### #######

/Extra! Fenrir and Damon!/

Fenrir blinked, waking up from his nap. He was a teenager again! Sitting up and cracking his neck, he mumbled. "Finally.." The teen sighed, then remembered something. He peered over the edge of the bed and laughed softly. Damon was laying on the floor, fast asleep. A pale finger poked his nose and he twitched, waking up. "Huh?" Muffled, with a scratchy voice, Damon sat up. "Oh, hi..-Whoa!" In an instant he was picked up and placed on the bed. A small laugh pasted through his lips and he tackled his older brother. "Hey! Watch it baby brother!"  
"Come on big bro! Can't take it?"  
"Oh it's on!" Like wolf pups, the teenagers play wrestled. Laughter filled the room and soon it filled the hallway. After a while, they exhausted each other. "You win." Was said simultaneously and they laid down on the bed, closing their eyes for another nap.

Jarvis made sure to get a picture for Mr. Stark. 


End file.
